Willow Witch
Willow Witch is the daughter of The Witch. History When Willow was very young about at the age of 4, her parents were murdered. When she finally grew up to 7, she was adopted by an unloving family who were known as the richest and most popular family in the whole village. When it was Willow's 9th birthday, after celebrating, the family annouced her to become a maid for them, this made Willow very mad and upset. Willow stopped having joy and happiness after her parent's death and she had enough. But she needed to work for them as a maid or they swore that they would throw her in the streets with nothing and she would be poor. So Willow made her choice, she'll have to accept it. After when she turned 11, she had been just sweeping on a normal morning near the door of her adoptive father's office where his wife had settled there to have a 'personal' conversation with him. Willow have overheard them whispering about 'the plan' and she already knew that they were up to something. Suddenly, she was frightened by her step-brother, Edward. Scolding at her too loudly made his parents hear the noise. He told them that it was nothing and after they have turned their backs and walked back in the office, closing the door behind them, he dragged Willow to the bathroom and swore that he would burn her ears next time. This made her very mad, but she couldn't do anything about that. She started crying in her small-sized poor room. The next day, she had been told to clean the entire house while her family would be out. So, she did as she was tolded. After the day was a stormy dark scary night and Willow have been already asleep. Suddenly, the door creaked open and there was a scream. After tons and millons of years, Willow have woken up and found herself trapped somewhere. She was in a coffin. She noticed the blood stain on her white night-gown and realized her hair was no longer quite beautiful and neatly done, instead, it was blood washed covered and quite dusty and all, it was as if a fallen leave from a tree in Fall had been stepped on thousands of times. Her skin was now pale and her eyes had evil in them. She got so scared of herself that she yelled loudly and pushed off the coffin cover off and digged out through the dirt and felt air blow across her face. She heard a voice, it would be a witch, no, not all old and cranky, she had a pale skin tone with beautiful light green eyes. She had told Willow that her name is no longer Willow Vertime or Willow Richgubber, it was Willow Witch, the daughter of The Witch. She had also told her the whole story of what's going to happen and what happened in the past and she had chosen Willow to be her daughter for her love of witches in the past. So, The Witch, Spella Witch, took out her hand towards Willow and asked, "Would you like to be my beloved daughter?" Willow felt that there was trustworthy and honesty in the air that encouraged her to feel free out of the hatred that had been going on for years, so she nodded and replied, "Yes, with all my heart, I would love to be your beloved daughter" and with that, she held her new beloved mother's soft and pale hand and have suddenly felt a change, just then, Spella held out a mirror near Willow and she saw her reflection, she had told Willow that she already had the red evil eyes once she woke up in the coffin, but her hair was no longer ugly and all, it was beautiful and green. So, they both, mother and daughter, walked to Willow's new home. And that is the story of Willow Witch...Hope you enjoyed! (Me: Hey, Willow, say sometin'! Willow: Yay...Woo Hoo, that was an amazing story... Me: Good girl! *hugs Willow by the neck with one arm and pulls her near me* Bye everyone!!!) Gallery WillowNH.png|Normie History WillowDT.png|Dead Tired WillowGR.png|Ghouls Rule Category:Witch Category:Original Characters